Destiny: The Light In Their Eyes
by CarseJaw The Cruel
Summary: Two siblings, separated by their own need to do what was right, to do what was necessary for thee survival of the human race, were presumed dead on their missions to places of pure darkness. The Tower mourns their 'deaths' and do so yearly. Though, no one could have expected the turn out of due time.


Destiny: The Light in Their Eyes

Chapter 1:

The events of the past 700 years after earth discovered the Traveler on Mars, the world is in ruins with only one known surviving city of humans. Even while the Traveler lies dormant above the Last City, it still helps the survivors of the Great Collapse. Before the Travelers'[ last dying breathe, it released small beings of pure light. Light that would strengthen whomever it would deem worthy of being one of the final safeguards of humanity. A light that, for many years, protected the final city with a relentless efficiency. These small beings, were known as Ghosts.

For a time, it was thought that the light of a guardian was pure, and would always stay pure. That their very essence would always be, no matter what the situation may be, for the struggle and survival of humanity.

Though everyone knew guardians weren't invincible, they knew killing one would take a lot. Even then, they could always come back to life, thanks to the Ghosts; until, guardians became more brave. Some of the top guardians dove head first into places of pure darkness, places in which not even the strength of their Ghost alone could revive them – And as more and more began to take the fight to the areas in which the darkness resides, the more the death toll would rise. The more Fire-teams would be marked as KIA or missing, the more hope had started to dwindle.

There were two guardians in particular, two siblings that went missing. Both were a result of venturing to places where only the _purest darkness_ resides. A brother and a sister, of which the brother was older. Two of the most highly skilled, yet isolated guardians to ever be apart of The Vanguard.

The sister, who is now known by 'Echo' due to a rumor started amongst other guardians was marked MIA after a raid into The Hellmouth, a deep pit of pure pitch-black darkness, home of the son of The Taken King, Crota, The Spawn of Oryx. The rumor goes, if you tap into the voice channel that her and her team was using, you can still hear faint Yells and screams. Too formulated to sound like that of a Thrall, but too distorted to be classified as 'human'. No evidence has been found that she truly is dead. The only thing found that has any connection to her is a ripped titan mark found in a small cave formation to the side of the original entrance after the drop. Her body was not found even after the several guardians that went into and out of The Hellmouth.

Crota remains dead in the final chamber.

The brother, now known as 'Envy' was lost to time in the depths of The Vault Of Glass. Where one of the many confluxes of time rest, Atheon. In the final chamber, as they were facing the mechanical horde and stood resistant, they were all presumably killed by the Vex. Frequencies of their voice channels can still be tapped into, but only on one occasion was it ever successful. No words could be translated properly due to the distorted nature of the speaking, and the fact that the signal was in the deepest chamber of the vault. Any evidence of his death is linked straight to his helmet at the very entrance of the final room in the vault. A body was never found, but with the helmet, the vanguard found it easier to rule him as dead than with echo. Especially seeing as envy was found second.

Atheon was destroyed by the very thing the Vex controlled - Time

As of a few years ago, their whereabouts are completely unknown, and have been marked both as KIA. While the loss of both guardians hurt morale, they aren't left forgotten. Seeing as they left to their final destinations on the same day, the vanguard holds a ceremony to the brother and sister that helped The Tower become what it is today. The day is October 16, and the tower is mourning the death of two important figure.

Though, the problem with holding the event is that the siblings. They never died.


End file.
